monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-142.167.137.33-20190602073919/@comment-29393109-20190604001110
"He has a self NER + Extra turn with no cooldown, so you can just spam it to reduce cooldowns." Weren't you literally just getting wet over how good Anticipation is? Yeah alright buddy. "His turn transfer skill can be very useful, and the lifesteal helps keep it alive." First of all, his Turn Transfer is literally the worst in the fucking game, it's just an Extra Turn, no NER, no Double Damage, not even Damage Boost, no Precision, even Metalisha's, who applies Ignite to the Turn Transfer target at least recovers their Stamina by 100%. And idk man, I feel like the pitiful damage he does won't give him enough Life Steal to make that big of an impact. "But by far it's best skill is it's single target revival with double damage and an extra turn" First of all, what about the AOE Rezz? Second of all, *laughs in Anticipation* and third of all, are you really gonna rely on your Attacker dying to win games? Yeah, I wouldn't. "(Use a life rune on the Necro to keep it alive)." Are you actually fucking telling people to run a Life Rune ON SOMETHING THAT ISN'T A TANK? Yeah, I wouldn't, mainly because my IQ isn't lower than the population of Mars. "If still don't think Necro is good, then look at the top player's profiles - so many of them use him." Just because everyone uses Necro doesn't mean he's God Tier OP bullshit or whatever you think he is. And literally -2 people said Necro wasn't good, he's a really good Monster, but SS+? Yeah no. "and with a strength rune he becomes an OK attacker." DID. YOU. JUST. FUCKING. SUGGEST. STRENGTH. ON A MONSTER. WITH. 3355 POWER. AND ZERO. AOES? "His AoE reserrection is very overrated in my opinion, with a huge stamina cost and only 50% life and the opposition resolution is an awful skill in my opinion (Very situational, and can easily go wrong)" Okay liberal, I don't think I have to explain how much of an idiot you sound when you say an AOE REZZ is an "awful" skill. "Just look at some other monsters in SS - The Inheritor, Fatid - Necro is just so much better than these in all ways." As I have previously said, no, Necro is not a better Attacker than The Inheritor, hell even The Inheritor is a better denier than Necro, at least he has an AOE Possession while Necro has... nothing! And before you say "but Necro's trait!" Shut the fuck up, I'm only saying The Inheritor is a better denier than Necro, which only further proves my point that he is not "so much better" than The Inheritor in all ways, in some ways? Sure, but you can't compare a support to an Attacker. "Also, it really annoys me how Warthak is still OP. He used to be very good, but now he is just outdated and there are just so many better attackers and he still hasn't been moved down." >outdated okay. As for these better Attackers, the only Earth Attacker better than Warthak is Gortak, in Exclusive there may just be an argument for Faraday, but nah I still think Warthak is the 3rd best Nemesis behind your usual suspects Xiron and Sammy. "So can someone explain to me why Gortak is below Warthak in the rankings?" Because the Viability Ranking is outdated trash, seriously, the Rank descriptions from S Rank and below are from 2016, back when S was the highest Rank, the descriptions for SS and OP Rank are also at most from the first half of 2018, so these are outdated as all fuck, Kihaku is still SS- even though he got nerf after nerf thanks to Recently Frozen/Possessed and 50% glitch being patched, Llum is still OP omegalul, Hydratilas are still SS-, I could go on, but I'll just end this here.